The Swan and the Hound
by videogamelover221
Summary: Emma is enjoying a quiet moment in her life with Henry and Killian. One night, they watch a Disney film that she was close with as a child. It also gives Killian an idea of what to get her for her upcoming 30th birthday. Captain Swan coupling with Captain Charming and Captain Cobra bonding moments.


Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. Possible spoilers for _The Fox and the Hound. _ I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"And then, Iron Man comes around the building and says, 'I'm bringing the party to you,'" Henry explained.<p>

"This Iron Man sounds very interesting, lad. You have to show me these movies," Killian said as he takes his dish to the sink. The pirate and the truest believer were clearing the table as the savior washed the dishes.

"I already added that and the rest of the superhero movies to my list," Henry reassured.

Emma smiled as she placed a clean dish on the side of the sink. "How many movies do we have now?" she asked.

Henry pulled out his iPhone and looked at his notes. "About 30," he said.

"Good, the more movies we watch, the better my chances are of suppressing that awful Pan film," Killian shuddered. Henry and Emma giggled as they thought of Killian complaining about his Disney counterpart.

"I think we should watch it again," Henry suggested.

Killian tasseled his hair. "Not in your life, boy."

Emma laughed again. "Boys, behave," she playfully warned. "You two go see what's on TV."

"Aye aye, Captain," Killian teased. Emma smiled as they walked to the living room.

She couldn't believe her life has come to this. Her relationship with Killian was been ongoing for six months now. It wasn't perfect, thanks to Elsa and Maleficent, but it was nice. He has been so good to her and Henry. Killian had confided in her on how much he grew to care about the boy. He also learned so much about this time era from Henry and David. Her father took him shopping for modern clothes. Tonight he was wearing dark jeans and a dark grey V-neck. She kept it casual with jeans and a floral blouse. Henry wore jeans and a green sweater. It was family night in her apartment.

Mary-Margaret and David gave the apartment to Emma when they bought a bigger home for them and Baby Neal. They visited often though, along with Killian. He was there mostly every day; he even had clothes in her drawers and a key. Henry was with Emma for half the week, so she never felt lonely. However, the mornings when no one was there have been painful. If only-

"Mom, _The Fox and the Hound _is on!" Henry exclaimed.

Emma's thoughts of loneliness were immediately replaced with pure joy. She dropped the dish in the sink and ran to the couch. She plopped down in-between the boys. The opening credits were rolling. "Yay, it just started!" she said, clapping.

"You seem excited, love," Killian said, amused by her reaction to the movie.

She waved a hand at him. "Sshh!" she said. Just then, the baby fox's mother was shot. Killian raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Trust me, it gets better."

It turned out she was right. The little fox was adopted by an older woman who named him Todd. He then made an unusual friendship with a hound dog named Copper. Killian watched Emma beaming through the scenes of the two buddies playing; she even mouthed some of the lines. Usually, she whispers to Killian about the movie or other things, but her focus was entirely on the film. _Why was that? _He wondered.

The movie went on to show how the friends grew up and apart. When the woman dropped Todd off in the woods, Emma grabbed both Henry's and Killian's hand. Killian gently squeezed back. Todd wasn't alone for long, for he soon met a female fox named Vixie. Emma slightly sighed at the scene. The pirate chuckled and leaned towards her. "I heard that, Swan," he whispered.

"You heard nothing," she retorted. This only made him chuckle more.

As the film reached the climax with Copper and his master hunting Todd and Vixie, Killian's eyes grew wide. _Well, this is a turn of events. _A huge bear came out of nowhere, and Todd saved Copper. The fox tumbled down a waterfall with the bear. Todd survived, but he was injured and weak. Copper's master found him and raised his gun. Killian slapped his forehead in frustration. "Come on, after all of that!" he shouted. Then Copper stepped in front of the injured fox. Killian calmed down. _Now this is true friendship. _He quickly thought of him and David. Were they this close? He thought of David's close death in Neverland, and how long it took him to accept him and Emma. _I sure hope so. _

The film ended with Todd and Vixie overlooking Todd's old home. The credits began rolling, and Emma turned off the television with the remote. She turned to Henry. "Time for bed," she said.

"It's 9:30!" he countered.

She kissed the top of his head. "You have school tomorrow. I love you, now get moving."

Henry groaned. "Fine, goodnight, love you." He stood up. "Goodnight, Killain."

"Sleep well, lad," he replied. Then the boy walked to his room and closed the door.

Killian stood up. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. Unless you want me to stay…"

"Of course I want you to stay," Emma said. His eyes widened with surprise. She stood up. "You can help me with the dishes."

His smile turned into a frown. "Very well, we can do that, and then?" He smirked and his eyes darkened.

Emma gave him a smug smile. "We'll see," she said. She walked to the sink with Killian following right behind her.

The dishes have become a routine for them. She washed, he dried. It was quiet between them, only the sounds of the running water filled the room. Killian then paused and stared at Emma. She acted like didn't notice. "Soooo," he began. "I couldn't help but notice how fond of the film you were."

She handed him a bowl. "They used to play it a lot in the orphanage." She slowly washed a plate. "Todd and Copper struck out to me as a kid." Emma stopped and looked at the pirate. "I felt a connection to them. Todd was an orphan, and Copper was expected to the perfect dog." She chuckled and went back to washing. "It's funny, I kind of feel more connected with them than ever before."

"And why's that, Swan?"

She faced Killian once more. "I found my family and friends, no matter how unusual we are. Life threw Todd and Copper obstacles, and they overcame them like me. The world was against them, and they still stood by one another. It's kind of like us."

Killian smiled. "You know I would go to the end of the world or time for you."

She grinned back. "And I you."

They leaned in and kissed each other softly. Emma's lips formed a smile and went back to washing the dishes. "Plus, I have always wanted a puppy like Copper. He is so cute!"

"Duly noted," Killian replied.

When they finished, they walked to the apartment door. "I'll see you tomorrow, love," Killian said. They kissed, but did not let go of each other's embrace. Emma bit her lip. The pirate noticed this. "What's the matter?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Before he could react, she held a finger up. "Just to sleep though."

He grinned. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>The next day, Killian was sitting at Granny's bar. He was drinking his hot chocolate with whipped cream (topped with cinnamon, of course). He was deep in thought about Emma and the film. <em>She truly loves that movie. Her 30th birthday is coming up. Maybe I should purchase a copy for her?<em>

The diner bell brought him back to reality. "Hey, Ruby. One hot chocolate and one coffee with milk please," said a familiar voice.

"Coming right up," she said. Ruby walked to the kitchen.

Killian turned to see David walk towards him. "Hello, mate. Come to get my lady her drink?" he asked with a teasing tone.

"My _**daughter **_called me before I got to the station," David retorted as he took out some money.

Killian chuckled as Ruby brought the drinks in to-go cups. "Here you go," she said, handing him the cups. "Need anything else?"

David handed her the money. "Nope thank you," he replied.

She turned to Killian. "How about you?"

He glanced at the woman. "Huh? Oh, no thank you, just bring me the check," he said. She nodded and went to the cashier.

"Are you alright, Hook? You seem a little off today," David said.

"I've been thinking about Emma."

David sat down on the barstool next to him. "What about her? Is there something wrong between you two?"

Hook rolled his eyes. "No, mate." Ruby gave him the check. Killian looked at the price and gave the exact amount to her. She smiled and thanked him. Then she went to serve other customers. Killian faced David once more. "Last night we watched _The Fox and the Hound. _She was really into it. She explained to me afterwards that it was her favorite movie because of how connected she was to the main characters. They would also always play it in her orphanage."

David shook his head. "I wish I could erase that part of her life. I hate imagining her all alone."

"She told me the movie helped her, mate. You thought you were doing the best for her. At least you have her now."

David half-smiled. "I guess."

"As you know, her 30th birthday is coming up. I was thinking of getting her a copy or-" He stopped in mid-sentence and stared at David.

"What?" he asked, a little alarmed.

"Didn't you used to work at the animal shelter?"

"Before the first curse was broken, yes."

Killian smiled. "I know what to get her."

* * *

><p>"Well Killian, I have to say that was a lovely meal," Emma said.<p>

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you doubt me?" he questioned.

She laughed. "Of course not, you've grown into quite a cook." She hooked her arm onto his.

He nudged her slightly. "I learned from the best," he replied.

"My mother?"

"She's a wonderful teacher! I can see why she was one under the first curse. You two are very much alike."

Emma giggled and kept walking. They were walking back to her apartment. Killian surprised her with a dinner for two on the docks. She was wearing a bright red cocktail dress; it was long-sleeved and went to her mid-thigh. Her blonde hair was in long curls and her make-up was simplistic. She wore black heels and carried a black clutch. Killian was wearing black pants and a black long-sleeved. A dark gray vest was on top of the shirt. He still had the hook and guyliner on. The dinner was nice. He made her lemon drop scallops with pasta. Emma couldn't believe how well it turned out. Overall, it was a wonderful birthday dinner, and the night was still young. That meant only one thing.

"So is there a party waiting for us?" she asked.

Killian stopped and looked away. "No, it's just us tonight. We'll see Henry and your parents tomorrow."

Emma walked in front of him. "I know when people are lying, Killian. Besides, you would have kept me there longer." She crossed her arms.

The pirate flashed a dashing smile. "Have I told you tonight that you look lovely in that dress?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, many times."

He leaned in closer. "And I can't wait to get you out of it," he practically growled.

She leaned in right to his lips. Her mouth curled into a smile. "I'll believe that when I see it." Emma straightened her posture and continued walking.

Killian grinned and shook his head. "Swan, wait for me!" He ran to catch up to her.

* * *

><p>They walked all the way to her apartment. Emma pulled her keys out of her clutch. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. "Here we go," she whispered.<p>

She opened the door and flicked the lights on. "SURPRISE!" a crowd yelled.

Emma beamed and looked all around. "You guys," she said.

Henry ran up to her and embraced her. "Happy birthday, Mom!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, kid!" she replied.

Mary-Margaret walked up to her holding baby Neal. They hugged as well. "Happy birthday, Emma!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mom," Emma replied. She kissed the top of Neal's head. "Thank you too, little bro." The baby gurgled in return. "Where's Dad?"

Mary-Margaret sighed. "He said he had to go get something. I don't know what is taking him so long. I'm sorry Emma."

Emma giggled. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon. It must have been important."

Her mother sighed again. "I hope so, or he is in a lot of trouble."

Emma shook her head and went to greet the other guests as Killian told her mother about how well the dinner went. Everyone was there for the most part: Ruby, Dr. Whale, Archie, Belle, even Gold. She went up to Robin, Marian, and Roland. Roland jumped into her arms. "Happy birthday, Emma!" he exclaimed. "Can we eat cake soon?"

She laughed. "Pretty soon." Then she sat him down on the floor.

Marian grabbed her son's hand. "I'll take him to get some food. Happy birthday," she said.

"Thank you for coming," Emma said gratefully.

"Of course! You saved my life, Emma. I'm forever in your debt." She watched Marian take Roland to the food table.

Emma then faced Robin. "No Regina?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I tried to get her to come, but she didn't want to be in the same room as Marian. It's still a bit rocky between them."

Emma nodded. "I understand."

Robin kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday though."

She smiled. "Thank you, now enjoy yourself!" He nodded and walked to Roland. Regina and Robin were together again, and Robin is amicable with Marian. They are connected by Roland. They are still good terms, but Regina wants nothing to do with Marian. Regina will still barely talk to her either. They teamed up to defeat Maleficent, but things were not the same. She couldn't blame her though. Emma wondered if they would ever be true friends.

"Are you alright, love?" a voice asked.

She quickly spun around to see Killian looking worriedly at her. "Y-yes, I was just thinking," she said.

He grabbed her hand. "Come, I have another surprise for you."

"Killian…."

"You'll love this, trust me." He flashed a dazzling smile; she couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay," she gave in.

He led her to the end of the stairs to Henry's room. He stood on a step and nodded to Henry. The boy tapped a glass and said, "Can we have your attention, please?"

"Thank you, lad," Killian said. Everyone gathered around the stairs. Mary-Margaret and Henry stood in the front of the crowd next to Emma. "Today we celebrate the birth of the product of true love, the savior, my love, Emma. She has saved us all countless times and molded us into better people." He stared directly at her. "I cannot imagine my life without her." Emma smiled. "So thinking of a present for this remarkable woman was a challenge. I could have given her a cliché necklace or bracelet, but the then we watched a charming film called _The Fox and the Hound. _She was engrossed into this movie like a child." The crowd giggled at the cute thought. Emma slightly blushed. "I'm not giving her the movie, but something much more. Emma, this is for you."

Henry took out his phone and dialed a number. "Now, Grandpa," he said.

David came into the apartment carrying a tiny puppy. Emma's eyes widened as she realized it looked exactly like Copper. She ran to hug her father and the puppy. "Happy birthday, Emma. I'm so sorry that I'm late," he said.

"That's okay!" she exclaimed. Her voice raised ten octaves. She stared at the little hound dog.

David smiled at his daughter. "Would you like to hold him?"

She nodded. David handed her the puppy. She cuddled and swayed with the little dog. He even licked her nose. Emma noticed that he on a blue collar. "Copper," she read. She looked up and saw Killian walking up to her.

"Emma, I would like to introduce you to Copper," he said. Emma stared into his deep, ocean blue eyes; she began to tear up. He wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, love. You don't want to get the dog wet."

Copper licked her cheek as she giggled. She kissed the pirate and stayed in his embrace. "Thank you so much," she cried.

"You're welcome, although I cannot take all of the credit. I couldn't have done this without a little help," he admitted.

She turned to David and Henry. David was now standing by Mary-Margaret and holding his baby boy. "Hook and I went to the animal shelter and found him. His mother had just given birth to a litter. We filled out the adoption papers and waited until he was ready," David said.

"They took me to breakfast the next day and told me," Henry explained. "Then we made the plan about Gramps bringing him to the party. I called it Operation Butterfly."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Mary-Margaret asked.

David put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We didn't want too many people knowing. Also, it was a boys mission," he said. Snow laughed and rolled her eyes.

Tears came down Emma's face. "I love you guys!" She walked to the 1st step. "Thank you all so much for tonight! I feel so loved and blessed to be here, even with all the chaos of the past few years." Everyone laughed. "I am not alone anymore and thanks to the amazing men in my life, neither is this little guy. To Copper!" she announced while holding him _Lion King _style.

The crowd lifted their drinks. "To Copper!" they repeated.

Emma stepped off the stairs, and the crowd went back to their own conversations. "Hey Mom, can we have cake now?" Henry asked.

"After I take Copper outside. He probably has to pee so badly!" she replied.

"Good idea," David said.

"We'll get the cake and ice cream ready," her mother added.

"I'll come with you," Killian offered.

Emma nodded, and they walked out of the apartment. Emma found a grassy area and sat the pup down. He started to sniff around. His head was practically in the ground, and his ears were dragging behind him. The savior giggled. "Look at him, he is so precious!"

Killian scoffed. "More precious than me?"

She dramatically rolled her eyes. "Don't worry pirate, the puppy won't replace you." Copper did his business and ran back to Emma. "Good boy, Copper!" she exclaimed. She rubbed the back of his ears. "We have to get you a leash and some treats. We also have to get some toys, a doggie bed, and maybe some-"

"Emma!" Killian interrupted.

She picked up the dog and faced her boyfriend. "What?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just enjoy the moment with our little one."

"_Our _little one?"

"Well, I did buy him for you, and he will make an excellent hunting dog." The pirate patted Copper's head; the pup licked his fingers.

"Our dog, I like the sound of that."

Killian smiled. "I do as well."

She smiled back. She then leaned in and softly kissed his lips. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

The dog barked. Emma laughed and ran her hand through his fur. "We should go back."

He walked ahead of her and opened the door. "After you, my lady."

She giggled and walked to the door. She curtsied and went inside with him following right behind her. They sang "Happy Birthday" to her and ate the cake that her mother made her. Then they proceeded to open presents. David actually got her two dog bowls and a leash. Mary-Margaret got her matching mother-daughter necklaces. Henry made her a photo album of their family and friends in Storybrooke from the past year. Rumple and Belle gave Emma her baby hanger from her nursery. The rest of the guests gave her money or other thoughtful gifts. It was a great evening.

The last of the guests went home about midnight. It was Emma's night with Henry, so she will spend the day with him tomorrow. She slept next to Killian with Copper curled by her stomach. Emma fell asleep thinking of how lucky she was. She had her parents, her baby brother, her son, her friends, her pirate boyfriend, and her new hound dog. A new crisis could rise tomorrow, but she was prepared to face it while continue living her life.

* * *

><p>I have found it a cute idea of Hook giving Emma a puppy. Also the <em>Fox and the Hound<em> came out in the early 80s, so Emma most likely would have seen it as a child. I also love the film as a kid, and it has a special place in my heart. Please review and no flames please!


End file.
